There is known method for forming a dot matrix image and information display device, in which they have used “after-image” effect appearing in human eye at fast movements of the display made on the base of light-emitting diodes (1).
One of the reasons impeding achievement of the required technical result when applying the known method for forming a matrix image and device is that this method does not allow to produce a display means, for example, for a running information line.
There is known method for forming a movable matrix image and display device produced by means of display bars, consisting of light-emitting diodes realizing “after-image” effect when displaying information (2).
One of the reasons impeding achievement of the required technical result when applying the known method for forming a movable matrix image and display device, is that by means of the same method on the display line elements and a movable image row are formed by non-color light-emitting diodes, therefore, one-color information is displayed.
The closest method of the same object matter to the declared method for forming a movable matrix image on the display consisting of “n” information bars containing pixels and arranged in parallel, at distance not less than information bar width, consisting in forming a moveable matrix image by information bars, in which an element of image line is formed by pixel of three light-emitting diodes of red, blue and green color, successively arranged along the information bar width and an element of image line is formed by adjacent pixels, arranged lengthwise the information bar (3).
One of the reasons impeding achievement of the required technical result when applying the known method for forming a movable matrix image taken for prototype, is that the method forms elements of lines and rows in a movable matrix image by means of not optimized by arrangement light-emitting diodes of color pixels, and this does not allow to increase resolution of the displayed information and quality of a movable matrix image respectively.
The closest device of the same object matter to the declared group is the device consisting of “n”-parallel among themselves information bars with a common power supply, columns of a movable matrix image with “after-image” effect in the displayed information video field are formed by means of information bars, each information bar contains light clusters of lines, each cluster is produced in the form of color pixels consisting of light-emitting diodes of red, green and blue luminescence colors and arranged linearly along the row line and pixel length is aligned with the width of information bar luminous column (3).
One of the reasons impeding achievement of the required technical result when applying the known device for alphanumeric and graphic information display, taken for prototype is that in this device information bars contain color display elements, produced in the form of a pixel of three color light-emitting diodes, successively arranged lengthways the displayed image line by means of which columns of video field image are formed, structurally are not optimized, which does not allow to increase resolution of the displayed information and quality of the displayed image video field respectively.
One of the reasons impeding achievement of the required technical result when applying the known device for alphanumeric and graphic information display, taken for prototype is that in this device information bars contain color display elements, produced in the form of a pixel of three color light-emitting diodes, successively arranged along the displayed image column, by means of which columns of video field image are formed, structurally are not optimized, which does not allow to increase resolution of the displayed information and quality of the displayed image video field in the display device respectively.